1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new, novel and useful heat generating system for multi-purpose usages and for recovery of products of combustion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the burning of fuel, such as coal or wood or combustible substances of solid, liquid or gaseous character produces heat which can be used for many different purposes of commercial, industrial or domestic character. The United States has passed through an era of high cost petroleum base fuels due to the actions of the OPEC cartel boosting prices and thereby forcing a search for substitute fuels. In order to make use of substitute fuels stringent regulations need to be met which in many cases does not result in needed economics. The expense involved in applying approved conventional techniques for heating and cooling purposes has risen to an extent that many would be users cannot afford the benefits which are easily thought of as necessities. In many cases, the excessive cost of the fuel itself is the controlling factor, or the relative scarcity of some fuels that use to be so plentiful can be a controlling factor over costs thereof.
The prior art includes many different forms of apparatus ostensibly well suited for handling the more conventional fuels, such as coal or oil or wood. However, there are problems in applying apparatus for use of these fuels, such as noxious smoke generation, or inefficient use of the known BTU values therein.